londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Wednesday 1st September *Brent Reservoir: Little Stint in east marsh from main hide at 09.55 (AGV per AS); Little Stint still present late morning, plus Garganey for second day and 3 Wigeon, plus Green Sand, Comm Sand, 2 Snipe, 8 Lapwings (5 observers). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Avocet and 3 Knot on Thames foreshore, Little Owl, 2 Hobbies, 2 Wheatears, 24 Ringed Plover, 8 Redshanks, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Greenshanks, 20 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis & KJM). *Hounslow Heath: 3 Buzzard sp. presumably Common, thermalling high over the site. (Ian Peirce per Adam Cheeseman.) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: very vocal juv Hobby circling c40ft above Hudson Memorial (possibly one of the birds seen by SP on 26/08; this sp has been known to roost at Buckingham Palace Gardens previously and hang about Hyde Park), 6 House Martin, fem / imm Common Redstart (Kensington Gardens Flower Walk, constantly chased by Robins to 07:48 at least. Probably the same bird as present on 26/08), Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler (2 singing), Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher (occasionally showing well in trees north of Serpentine Island and toward Old Police House to 10:00 at least), Reed Bunting; also 62 Mute Swan, 18 Egyptian Goose, ecl m Mandarin Duck, 3 Shoveler, 10 Red-crested Pochard, juv Little Grebe, ad fem Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon carrying prey low north-east over Buck Hill, 4 Stock Dove (1 singing), 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 30-35 Robin, Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 6 Goldcrest, 5 Coal Tit (3 singing), Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Jay, 3 Goldfinch (1 juv) (Des McKenzie). *London WWT: Garganey still on the scrape, Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, etc (M. Bourne); 96 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 7 Common Snipe, 3 Cetti's Warbler (LWC website). *Richmond Park: 1 Common Redstart in Holly/Bog Lodge Enclosure (Hugh Bradshaw). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: female / immature Common Redstart associating with Pied Flycatcher'' ''in LWT garden and New River trees 1040 - 1340 at least; 10 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroat, 4 Blackcaps, 3 Reed Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Terns, Spotted Flycatcher (TB) plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Linnet (poss 2), 7 Chiffchaffs (10+ overall) in cricket scrub (David Callahan). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Wren, 6 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Lonsdale Road Res: 1 male Wigeon in eclipse (patch tick!), 1 Kingfisher at eastern end-flew off east, 1 Sedge Warbler at eastern end, 1 Common Sandpiper at western end, 1 Grey Wagtail flyover N onto Thames, juv Little Grebe (indicative of breeding?) (I've been seeing at least 2 Little grebes present regularly over summer, L. F-H), 40+ Teal, 15+ Gadwall, 10+ Pochard (M Bourne). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon (probable m) in area, Grey Wagtail (DMc). *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 5 Cormorant, f Shoveler, Little Grebe, 17 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Herring Gull, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 Chiffchaff, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, c16 Goldfinch (John Watson). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Sand Martin hawking and Collared Dove calling opposite Soanes Centre calling (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats (06:00-10:00): Hobby (north over Alex), 4 Sparrowhawk (inc. 3 together over Wanstead Park), Kestrel, Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (mid way down Long Wood on the south side), 8+ Chiffchaff, 7+ C. Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Blackcap, 2 Garden Warbler (east of Alex), numerous Robin making their presence known, 3 Song Thrush (in the same tree), 4 + Blackbird, no sign Whinchat or Wheatear, Dunnock, Wren, very few Starling (the flocks and associated Mistle Thrush absent), Blue Tit, Great Tit (both very numerous), 13 + Jay, Carrion Crow, Magpie, Jackdaw, 7 GS Woodpecker, 7+ G Woodpecker, Swallow heard, 2 House Martin, Skylark, 10+ Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 2 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, Mallard, Mute Swan (4 adults again and three others flying over, + cygnets of resident pair), Canada Goose, Little Grebe, Coot, Moorhen, Wood Pigeon, Collared Dove, 26 RN Parakeet, 2 Heron, 40 + BH Gull, 8 Herring Gull (6 Juv), 10+ LBB Gull, 8 Cormorant (Nick Croft). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Hobby, c10 Swift, c12 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Whinchat, Northern Wheatear, c10 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap,Chiffchaff, 5 Willow Warbler (Rob and AP per DL). *KGV Reservoir: Whimbrel, Common Snipe, 15 Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, Wheatear, 4 Little Egret, Hobby, Sparrowhawk (Martin Shepherd). *Sewardstone: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Buzzard (Martin Shepherd). Archived News